1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a chamfering device for spring-making machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional spring making machine generally includes a panel on which are radially arranged a plurality of slides for mounting tools for bending a spring wire into various kinds of springs. However, the spring formed by such a machine has sharp ends which will often do injury to the user. Further, the spring wire for electronic couplings has a rectangular cross section which makes it very difficult for an operator to fit the spring into the hole of the electronic element thereby causing much inconvenience in assembly.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a chamfering device for spring-making machines which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.